cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Marie Von Singer
Marie Von Singer is an American Professional Wrestler currently under contract in the CAW Fed BWF. Marie has been in a couple matches for the Knockouts Championship, but has yet to win a Knockouts Title in BWF. Marie is also Featured in the e-fed, SWA as Maria Massaro Bloodsport Wrestling Federation Dylan's Valet In 2008, Marie would become the Valet of Dylan Morre. Marie would not always be accompanying Dylan to the ring, but when she did, opponents usually would get distracted by her looks, turning the advantage in Dylan's Favor. In 2009, Marie interfered in a World Heavyweight Championship match between Dylan Morre and New World Champion Joel Robinson, as an attempt to distract Joel. Joel threw Dylan towards Marie, knocking her off the apron. Joel would give Dylan the Clothesline form Hell, thus winning the bout. After the match, Dylan gave her a Clothesline and a Spinebuster, thus turning heel in the first time in his career. Marie no longer managed Dylan as she started a singles career. She got a shot at Kira Davidson's Knockouts Championship. Marie would come very close to winning, until Dylan Morre ran to ringside and tazered the referee. Marie would be distracted for a bit and then went to the cover. By the time the new ref came, Kira kicked out. Kira would then give a thumb to the eyes, and rolled her up, grabbing the tights and retaining her championship. Vampire Gimmick In 2010, Marie was repackaged as a Vampire, as similar to many others. Marie would not be in the big picture until mid fall of 2010, as she would win a tournament to face M3L Erikson at the CPV, No M3rcy. In an interview before the match, she quoted. "No i wont just take your title Erikson... I will reap your very soul". As marie would dominate most of the match, M3L close to the end of the match done a "Superman John Cena" like comeback, retaining. In an exclusive backstage interview, Marie said, "M3L should F*ck off BWF if she is going to be like fag cena" after the match. The Gimmick was Discarded Afterwards. BWF Commissioner (2011- ) On the 9th episode of BWF Revoloution, Marie Von Singer was revealed as the new commissioner of bloodsport wrestling federation right before a match between Kevin Davidson and a Mystery Opponent, who would later be revealed as the returning Dylan Morre. Personal Life Marie had dated Former BWF Superstar Dylan Morre since 2007 until his death in 2011 In Wrestling Finishers *'Powerbomb (2009-Current)' *Chokeslam (2010) *Hell's Gate (From Undertaker) (2010) *'Hurricarana (2009-2010, 2010-Current) (Used as Sig From 2009-2010)' Signature Moves *Hurricarana (2009-2010) *'Figure Four Leg Lock (2010-Current)' *'Fame Asser (2009-2010, 2010-Current)' Entrance Music *"Never Gonna Stop (The Red, Red Krovvy)" by Rob Zombie (Used 2008-2009) *"Goodbye" by Kristinia Debarge (Used 2009) *"Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf (Used 2010) *"Blood" by Jim Johnston (Used 2010) *'"OMG" by Usher (Used 2010-Current)' *'"Revenge" - Plain White T's (SWA Theme 2011- )' Category:CAW Category:Bloodsport Wrestling Federation